The Bioanalytical Facilities Core (BFC) continues to be a major strength of the CEHS. The purpose of this Core is to provide Center members with state-of-the-art tools and techniques for the characterization and quantification of chemical substances and modifications of cellular molecules such as nucleic acids, lipids, complex polysaccharides and proteins. As a resource for CEHS members, the BFC allows researchers to use the facilities at three levels: fully trained users, supervised analyses and as a service. Tlie overall objective of the Animal Models Facilities Core (AMFC) is to provide Center members with state-of-the-art pathology support, transgenic resources and a centrally managed AAALAC-approved animal resource and surgical facility. The Core is staffed with experienced personnel and is equipped with essential equipment to generate genetically engineered mice, rederive imported mice by embryo transfer rederivation, provide colony management, develop surgical models and prepare and interpret tissue samples by histological and immunohistochemistry analysis. GENOMICS AND IMAGING FACILITIES CORE The CEHS Genomics and Bioinformatics Facilities Core was created in September 2001 to provide CEHS members with integrated facilities for high-throughput, data-intensive genomics as well as bioinformatics analysis, large-scale database storage and management, data mining and data modeling required to fully implement systems approaches to studying the biological impact of environmental factors. In response to the evolution of Center member research needs, a new CEHS Imaging Facility was integrated with the CEHS Genomics and Bioinformatics Facilities Core last year, and this CEHS facilities core has been renamed the "Genomics and Imaging Facilities Core." The Core now provides CEHS members with the tools and expertise for high-resolution and high-throughput imaging integrated with data-intensive genomics and bioinformatics. This powerful combination is coupled with flexible and accessible data sharing and a strong commitment to new technology development and deployment to keep the CEHS at the cutting edge of highthroughput imaging and analytical methods.